


VID: Gravity

by purplefringe



Series: A Blaze of Light: Good Omens Feels [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Vienna Teng - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe
Summary: I am a constant satellite / of your blazing sunMusic by Vienna TengAdditional footage from Doctor Who, Supernatural, and Billie Eilish’s ‘All The Good Girls Go To Hell’
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A Blaze of Light: Good Omens Feels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561051
Comments: 32
Kudos: 46





	VID: Gravity

Also on [tumblr](https://purplefringe-vids.tumblr.com/post/189395479044/gravity-edited-by-purplefringe-fandom-good-omens)

A companion vid to Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired, in part, by two fics and one meta:
> 
> [ **A Street in a Strange World**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190599) by [Giddygeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giddygeek)
> 
> [ **What's Done In the Dark**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971247) by [momebie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katilara)
> 
> [ **I Contain Multitudes: Queer lens as default**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990141) by [elisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisi)


End file.
